ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day/Transcript
This is the full transcript of The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day. Script Act One Sequence of the Show plays title card shows Agent Foxy's pink shadow and Pounce the Cat's yellow shadow with the lost jewels and All-Seeing Eye on the middle English music playing The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day Written by Julian Reilly Storyboard by J.G. Quintel and Toby Jones Creative Director J.G. Quintel Based on the Ideas by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor Background Designer Lynne Naylor Directed by Chris Reccardi and Julian Reilly scene starts with Secret Oaks Museum black bird cawing at the top of the museum hawk statue comes to live and cawing hawk statue scares the black bird black bird and hawk statue flying away camera zooms into Secret Oaks Museum camera turns down into the pipes long-pointed feline snout pops out of a pipe shadow of Jaguar appears Jaguar: cackling shadow of Rat appears after coming out of an another pipe and Rat opening the air vent and Rat sneaking into Secret Oaks Museum Jaguar and Rat: gasps The All-Seeing Eye! Jaguar: You'll get this item and I'll get the jewels from Jewelry Store! Rat: Okay! runs to the exit using a grabber to get All-Seeing Eye cockroach crawls on Rat's nose Rat: Ah, ah. Achoo! grabber catches All-Seeing Eye bells and alarms are ringing and searchlights appear exits the jewelry store while holding a sack Jaguar: Huh? and Rat running into the sewer sewer background appears and Rat come out of sewage water and Rat spitting out of sewage water with using wooden straws and Rat jumping off sewage water and stop on ground Jaguar: Ooh! We found the jewels and the All-Seeing Eye! Rat: Yeah, the All-Seeing Eye can help us to talk! Jaguar: This is just like a magic ball! Dogheart appears Jaguar and Rat: gasps It's Collie Dogheart! Collie Dogheart: How did you know, boys? Nobody calls me a friend. Jaguar: Yeah, yeah. You're a canine! Collie Dogheart: That's right. at Rat What is it? A piece of junk? Rat: No, no! This is my surprise thingy! Collie Dogheart: Uh-uh! Just look at my briefcase! Jaguar and Rat her briefcase with yellow and orange stripes Jaguar and Rat: A cat fur briefcase! Collie Dogheart: Very well, boys! I'll take something! Jaguar: Oh no! This is my jewels! Rat: And my All-Seeing Eye! Collie Dogheart: I'm going to take these! Jaguar and Rat: Please, don't do it! Collie Dogheart: while her arms crossed Rat's helmet to take All-Seeing Eye Rat: Hey! Dogheart grabs the sack of jewels Jaguar: My jewels! Dogheart putting sack of jewels and All-Seeing Eye in her briefcase Collie Dogheart: So long! into the exit Jaguar and Rat: Grr! Come back here, you puppy dog! and Rat are begin to run music playing Dogheart running on the street and Rat are chasing Collie Dogheart Dogheart sees something up there piano with a rope hanging on the building Collie Dogheart: Ah! Dogheart slides on ground and takes out scissors out of her pocket Jaguar and Rat: panting Dogheart cuts the rope and dashes away and Rat continuing running and seeing a falling piano Jaguar and Rat: screaming AAAHHH! piano crashes on Jaguar and Rat and Rat are popping out of piano and running Dogheart running stop at dressing door Collie Dogheart: Ah, here it is! in dressing door and comes out as a police and Rat are still running and seeing a fake policeman Collie Dogheart as a policeman: gibberish Jaguar and Rat and Rat step on quick dry cement steamroller appears to squish the enemies Dogheart is standing Jaguar and Rat: yelping Ow, ow, ow, ow! Woo-woo, woo-woo! animal villagers are walking Dogheart removes police uniform and dashes away Dogheart is still running and gets inside the telephone booth and Rat seeing a telephone booth Dogheart pressing the button to turn the telephone booth into a rocket rocket flies away sky background appears with Master HQ HQ opens the gate rocket gets in Master HQ gate closes of smoke appears after the rocket stops Dogheart exits the rocket and walks away and Rat opening the ground of rocket Jaguar and Rat: grunting Dogheart jumping on colorful ground circles to make a doorbell ring Dogheart is standing in Master HQ [A light turns on Dogheart begins to sign like a ballerina with magic Dogheart's hair color is turning pink and orange Dogheart's ears turning into fox ears Dogheart's tail is turning into long pink and white bushy tail Dogheart's pants turning into black and boots turning into long and white long pink hair appears briefcase turns into Pounce the Cat Jaguar and Rat: gasp Foxy appears with sparkles alongside with Pounce the Cat Jaguar and Rat: Collie Dogheart is Agent Foxy. a sneaky smile Agent Foxy: Ah, it's good to be me again! Act Two Act Three Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcript